Paquito, Pablito, and Panchito
Paquito, Pablito, and Panchito are three characters from the Madeline franchise. They made their debut as the titular main antagonists of Madeline Versus The Mean Nasty Horrible Hats. Also called the Mean, Nasty, Horrible Hats, or just Horrible Hats, these three are Pepito's three mischevious cousins. Personality Paquito, Pablito, and Panchito are troublesome. They love causing trouble. In their debut appearance, the three do extreme tricks that can cause not just ire, but also physical damage if those tricks ran their course fully. Had they not been redeemed at the end, they would have carried this further than they did. As Panchito reveals when he says that he is relieved that his brothers won't get in his hair when he leaves their side and decides to join in the quest to save Jeanette after she was trapped in the magic lamp, the trio can annoy each other too. Physical Appearance Paquito, Pablito, and Panchito are distinctly different sizes and have hats that carry beads, and their colours distinguish them from one another. Paquito is the tallest of the group. He has a slightly triangular head. His hair is black and curled. His outfit involves a lime green shirt, and green pants in his debut, but these clothing articles had their colour changed to purple in further appearances. His hat is green and has three lime-green beads. One bead sits on top of the hat's top, and the other two are on the rim. Pablito has a yellow shirt, a red vest, and red pants. He has black hair similar to Pepito's. His hat is yellow with a single bright yellow bead on top and another on the rim. Panchito is the smallest of the trio. He possesses a cyan shirt and blue overalls. His hat has a single blue bead that sits on the hat's top. Their later appearances give them slight changes to their outfits. Their leader, Paquito, now wears purple. Pablito now has an orange colour scheme, but with a blue vest. Their smallest member, Panchito, retains his debut design, making him their only unchanged member. His pajamas are also pink. Role First Encounter Paquito, Pablito, and Panchito are first seen riding a donkey as they are introduced by the narrator. They reveal their names and then proceed to throw the girls's cases out, which Madeline finds to her annoyance, but as she explains this, Paquito falsely states that they did not plan to do so. Madeline sees through this blatant lie, but Nicole accepts their offering of some olives. Her wishes are twisted and thanks to this, she, Madeline, and the other ten girls are blasted by olives that are launched out of a blowgun. The horrible hats proceed to pull more foolish stunts, such as blasting chickens with said olives, and even lassoing the chickens. Pepito tells Madeline as they try to stop this nonsense that his parents are feeding their duck and preparing for tonight's fiesta, so the Horrible Hats cannot be stopped now. Party Crasher The Horrible Hats later strike at the fiesta. They first hide an eel in some Paella. Thanks to this, one woman is terrified to find a slimy eel in her dinner to the point she screams. Miss Clavel realizes that Pepito's cousins have become even worse than Pepito was in his debut, which Madeline agrees to, given their first encounter. The Horrible Hats sing their song, Mean Nasty Horrible Hats, which shows they like pulling pranks. These pranks include: *Hiding eels in your dinner. *Tying up the girls's dress to things that can potentially hamper movement. *Cutting guitar strings (which desecrates the guitar). *Pouring bugs down your pants. Downfall and Redemption The next day, the Horrible Hats go to be bullfighters. They are beaten at their own game when Madeline sics them against El Enojado. El Enojado charges at them, and they run off. They state their regret for what they did in the past 2 days, and Madeline jokingly says that the Horrible Hats taught THEMSELVES a lesson. Before they leave, the girls are quite startled to see that Paquito, Pablito, and Panchito have decided to help out with the luggage. Further Adventures Paquito, Pablito, and Panchito appear in later episodes of the franchise. They cause some pranks despite their so-called redemption in Madeline and The Mummy. They later appear in Madeline And The Magic Carpet where they first steal cookies but quit after their uncle gets angry at what they did. They later tease Pepito for not being able to summon a genie. Panchito later plays a role in the main portion of the episode when he wakes up and joins his former foes on their adventure, much to Pepito's annoyance. Madeline is so focused on her quest that she decides that they must part anyway... until Panchito fails in his attempts to stay awake, so he falls asleep. The Magic Carpet, who is a sentient flying rug called Em See, carries him back, as he later reveals upon his return. Later Pepito seems to have lost his memory of going out and rescuing Jeanette, and the Hats deride the expierence to be a stupid dream. Trivia *The Mean Nasty Horrible Hats are the first villainous group to appear in the Madeline franchise. Category:Male Category:Titular Category:Kids Category:Redeemed Category:Neutral Evil Category:Trickster Category:Partners in Crime Category:Teams